


Love lives on from actions, not words

by childofhebe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild mentions of alcohol, mild panic attack, probably a lot ooc, school drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/pseuds/childofhebe
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was in love, and he liked to let everybody know that fact about him.





	Love lives on from actions, not words

Viktor Nikiforov was in love.

 

He was deeply in love, and he never failed to always remind everyone of that fact - with his every word and action. His sweet dog, his sassy mom, his surly coach, his nagged rinkmates, and especially his beloved.

 

That could be no one other than his trainee - four years younger figure skater Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Viktor was constantly talking about him, but he never realised how disturbing it was to those around him. According to him, Viktor was only caring about his beloved Yuuri by always safely reassuring him about his unlimited and eternal love. He liked to let Yuuri know about himself, that Victor wanted to climb the highest skyscraper and shout out his love to the whole world all over again.

 

He actually once did so - when he and the rest of the russian team were out drinking and Viktor climbed a street lamp while shouting out his confessions. All of course, while half naked. The next day Yuuri found on Mila’s instagram account clear footage of the whole incident, and he immediately forbade Viktor any other public confessions of love - under the threat of farewell.

“You have no heart, love,” sniveled Viktor while curled on couch, when the whole meaning of Yuuri’s ban hit him.

“That’s not true… Besides, the only one who needs to know is me… And I already know very well. So calm down,” Yuuri soothingly kissed Viktor’s cheek.

 

Viktor wasn’t so sure about that.

 

Barely a week had passed, and Yuuri was curled up in one of his panic attacks on the bathroom floor, mumbling his dark thoughts about his own inability. Viktor didn’t even know what happened, what triggered this. Yuuri’s state was too severe for him to immediately explain. Instead, when Viktor came home, he found Yuuri in this state, and it wasn’t getting any better.

 

Viktor squatted in front of Yuuri, unsure what to do. He was afraid to touch, he knew very well that he couldn’t do so without Yuuri’s explicit consent. Viktor didn’t know if Yuuri was aware of him enough to give that consent. And he was still so new in this - what worked one time, didn’t another time, and his inability with crying people wasn’t helping either. And with Yuuri it was even worse…

 

“Viktor?” stammered Yuuri, clearly trying to distinguish his fiancé’s name from the rest of his mumbling. Viktor immediately raised his attention.

 

“Yes love? I’m here.” 

“D-Do you still love me?” Yuuri squeezed the words from between his clenched teeth. Right after he hid his face in his trembling palms, as if he was ashamed of inappropriate words he just let out from his mouth. Poor Viktor! He was so impolite! Such a failure! 

 

Viktor was disbelievingly staring at him for so long, that Yuuri snapped. His whole body jerked, as if he couldn’t endure the stretched silence anymore. His head flew up and his hands raised as for protection. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, of course, you won’t, I-” he couldn’t continue, not with Viktor’s lips on his own. The Russian grabbed his shoulders in a tight hug, despite the fact that he shouldn’t. And he was kissing him lovingly and gently...oh so gently.

 

When they parted after a long while, the panic that grasped Yuuri’s throat, was almost gone. He managed a little smile. Viktor returned it instantly, much wider, with his eyes tenderly gleaming. Yuuri’s heart swelled at the sight of how gorgeous his fiancé was in the moment .

 

“Should I... Should I take that as an yes?”

 

“Of course love. You’re again surprising me, you seem still not remembering it, although you said you do last week,” Viktor’s laugh rang through the room. He easily lifted Yuuri and carried him to the bedroom. He didn’t want his beloved fiancé to catch a cold on cool bathroom floor, so he carefully laid him on the bed. 

 

“You know,” occured Yuuri lightly, causing Viktor to raise his attention again, “You maybe have to say it less to everyone around and kiss me like that more,” he smiled shyly, and his reward was Victor’s wide lovely heart-shaped smile.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first work for this fandom I love so much! 
> 
> It was actually just translated school assignment. The theme I got was the name of this work too. Of course, the first thing that came on my mind was Viktuuri, so I wrote that, and I got 15/17 points. Pretty high score for homophobic school, don't you think?  
> I owe my soul to [tothebatcave53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53) for betaing this for me. Thank you, keep being so awesome as you are! :*
> 
> I hope you liked this little drabble. If you do, let me know by some kudos or comments, I'll be very grateful. And if you have any constructive criticism for me, let me know too.


End file.
